english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Debra Wilson
Debra Renee Wilson (born April 26, 1962) is an American actress, comedian and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Black Dynamite (2012-2014) - Additional Voices *Chozen (2014) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks All Hail King Julien (2014-2017) - Amy the Crocodile Princess, B'Brandon (ep60), Dingbert (ep51), Foosa Babe (ep5), Jungle Rooster (ep44), Mary Ann, Masikura, Tammy, Young Hector (ep33), Additional Voices *DreamWorks All Hail King Julien: Exiled (2017) - Amy the Crocodile Princess, Baby Snail (ep10), Dingbert, Mary Ann, Masikura, Mrs. Hans (ep8), Tammy *Jeff & Some Aliens (2017) - President of the United States (ep7) *Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (2019) - Camille (ep4), Dim (ep10), Ketchup, Marion, Muffins, Ramaraffe, Scoops *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2016) - Lady Fart (ep16), Mrs. Manelli (ep16), Nasty Cat (ep16) *The Boondocks (2008) - Additional Voices *The Cleveland Show (2013) - Additional Voices *The Oblongs (2001) - Additional Voices *The Proud Family (2003-2004) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Jungle Shuffle (2014) - Kam *The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (2006) - Sister Buzzard *The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009) - Bride Fronkenstein, Cigarette Girl, Female Patron, Old Woman, Stripper In Hall, Telephone Victim 'Movies' *Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (2011) - Iana *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) - Additional Voices *Over the Hedge (2006) - Debbie *The Emoji Movie (2017) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Looney Tunes: Cock-A-Doodle Duel (2004) - Hen 'TV Specials' *Believe in Santa (2002) - Great Grandma Fran *Black Dynamite: The Wizard of Watts (2015) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Cannon Busters (2019) - Lady Day (ep7) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Disney Comics in Motion (2018) - Eudora (ep1) Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Christmas Chronicles (2018) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Shazam! (2019) - Additional Voices *Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker (2019) - Nambi Ghima, Additional Voices *The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies (2014) - Creature Voices *The Nun (2018) - Demonic Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Artifact (2018) - Sorla Khan *Batman: The Telltale Series: The Enemy Within (2017-2018) - Amanda Waller, Agency Female (ep5), Agency Female 1 (ep2), Computer (ep4) *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII (2018) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare (2016) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) - General Lyons *Days Gone (2019) - Addison "Addy" Walker *Dead to Rights: Retribution (2010) - Security Guards *Disney The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Eudora *Fallout: New Vegas (2010) - Additional Voices *Far Cry: New Dawn (2019) - Additional Voices *Far Cry: Primal (2016) - Additional Voices *Far Cry 5 (2018) - Additional Voices *Fracture (2008) - Additional Voices *Gears 5 (2019) - COG Soldier, Onyx Guard, Additional Voices *Gears of War 4 (2016) - Aspho Point Gear *God of War (2018) - Additional Voices *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - Additional Voices *Halo 3 (2007) - Marines *Halo 3: ODST (2009) - Marines *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Additional Voices *Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017) - Banuk Youth 03 *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) - Additional Voices *Indivisible (2019) - Snake Queen *InFamous 2 (2011) - Female Pedestrians *InFamous 2: Festival of Blood (2011) - Storyteller, Additional Voices *Just Cause 4 (2018) - Izzy *Mafia III (2016) - Additional Voices *Mirror's Edge: Catalyst (2016) - Rebecca *Rage 2 (2019) - Deb Wintermute, Goon Assault, Jazz Spinner, Vineland Civilian *Remnant: From the Ashes (2019) - Ella, Liz2, Pan Thunder Tusk *Speed Racer: The Videogame (2008) - Booster Mbube *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Additional Voices *Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order (2019) - Cere Junda *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Outer Worlds (2019) - Sophia Akande *The Walking Dead: The Telltale Series: The Final Season (2019) - Dorian *Tyranny (2016) - Additional Voices *WildStar (2014) - Creature Voices, Dreadphage Ohmna, Granok Female, Selene *Wolfenstein: Youngblood (2019) - Grace Walker *Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus (2017) - Grace Walker *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Monster Voice Effects, Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Monster Voice Effects, Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Monster Voice Effects, Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Monster Voice Effects, Additional Voices *X-Men: The Official Game (2006) - Storm 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *Hot Shots Golf: Fore! (2004) - Kamala *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Crying Wolf Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (82) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (4) *Years active on this wiki: 2001-2019. Category:American Voice Actors